


Awkward Moments and Mistimed Breaths

by Foxberry



Series: Tumblring down the Rabbit Hole [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Storms, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco get caught in a storm and kiss in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Moments and Mistimed Breaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainkaltar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/gifts).



> [captainkaltar](http://captainkaltar.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: Jeanmarco, kissing in the rain
> 
> The original Tumblr post is [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144337154462/i-see-your-jeanmarco-kissing-in-the-rain).

Heavy drops fell upon their foreheads as Jean and Marco ran across the field in the dark. Their boots sloshed through hidden puddles in the tall grass while rain poured down from the dark grey sky above. The sound of their laughter muted by the thunderous applause of an approaching storm.

Although already soaked through to his underwear, Jean lifted his jacket up and over his head. The pattering of the rain on the leather almost drowned out his voice. “Use your jacket!” he yelled to Marco running beside him.  
  
A bright flash of lightning lit the field and the side of Marco’s face like it was day again for just a second. Jean could barely see Marco following his lead. Jacket over his head, Marco called back something in response, but it disappeared under the crack of thunder that followed.

Jean gestured wildly, hoping Marco would see the way his hand shook at the stable in the distance. A few hundred metres left to run and they would be out of the rain, and safe.

The long grass swished and clung to Jean’s legs as he ran, cursing under his breath at the inevitable grass stains on his white pants. His boots had begun to fill from water running down his legs, soaking his toes and sloshing every time his feet hit the ground.

“Heading for the stable?” Marco screamed above the thrum of the storm, straining to be heard despite how close they were. His head turned to Jean, watching closely as if afraid he might just miss something important.

Jean nodded and answered as loudly as he could, “Yeah. That one right there.” Pointing ahead, he looked away for a moment, nodding at his plan. Turning back, he found Marco was no longer there. A wet slide and a thump in the darkness had taken his place.

  
He pulled his jacket back on, letting the rain soak his clothes further. It was all futile at this point. “Marco?” Jean screamed out at the endless field of grass. The highest blades came up to the tip of his boots and brushed against his knees when he ran back to find Marco in the tangle of them.  
  
A murmur of curses answered him from a hidden ditch a few feet away. In the bottom of it lay Marco on his back, eyes closed and jacket thrown to his side. He burst into laughter as soon as Jean nudged him with a foot. “I wasn’t wet enough apparently.” His eyes snapped open and squinted to make out Jean in the dark. “Help me up?”

Jean obliged, taking Marco’s hand with a heavy sigh before heaving him up onto his feet again. “I guess that’s what you get for running.” Unable to stop himself from smirking, Jean began to chuckle. The rain running down his forehead and his cheeks now seemed little more light caresses.

“Running was your idea!” Marco blurted and grabbed his jacket with a huff. He pulled it on with a shake of his head. Even in the darkness Jean couldn’t help himself smiling at Marco’s frustration. “I’ve probably hurt my legs so I’m just going to walk.” He brushed most of the grass off his leg, feeling around for the pain and wincing a little. “You go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

Immediately Jean disagreed, “I’m not leaving you here.” He picked up Marco’s arm and slung it over his shoulder. “Just lean on me. We’ll go slow.” Bending his knees, he prepared himself to bear Marco’s weight and without a word of complaint, Marco took to leaning on him. 

The journey to the stables was slower than Jean would have liked but as wet as they already were, it made little difference now. Every few steps he noticed how closely Marco watched his face, those brown eyes of his focussed on him instead of their destination. It would have been unsettling if Jean didn’t like the attention.

“What?” Jean asked, stopping and facing Marco, seconds away from asking what was on his face. Marco’s lips curled up into a smile and his gaze softened. Jean found himself staring back, confused, heart pounding in his chest, almost louder than the storm. Before he could ask, Marco leaned in and pressed his lips against Jean’s.

His lips were pleasantly warm and soft amidst the cold clammy feel of their skin, rain tracing down their cheeks and their eyes. Marco’s hand found its way to his cheek, cupping his face and leaving circles with his thumb. Jean melted for a moment, letting Marco works his lips open, letting him leave soft wet sounds against him.  
  
He found himself slowly pressing back when the surprise wore off. Marco’s tongue was just a warm, brief meetings across his lips felt right as they tested awkward movements and mistimed breaths. They fell into a rhythm, deepening their kiss while the storm continued on despite them.  
  
Jean forgot to open his eyes for a second when Marco pulled away. He stood there, reminding himself to breathe when the cold of the rain returned to his lips again. No matter how much water ran down his face, none of it could wash away that feeling on his lips.

“All right, packhorse, take me home,” Marco chuckled, drawing Jean back to reality and leaning against him once again. He nudged Jean in the ribs for good measure with a hint of a smirk on his face.  
  
Jean blinked, letting the words sink in, trying to adjust to the world without Marco’s lips on his. He pulled a face when recognition hit him. “Did you just –?”

Marco refused to look him in the eye, sneaking looks as they began to trudge their way to the stables again. “Yeah,” he mumbled between soft chuckles to himself.  
  
As much as it frustrated him, Jean would let him have that one. Especially if it meant another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144337154462/i-see-your-jeanmarco-kissing-in-the-rain).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
